


Swear on it

by agameoflesmis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/agameoflesmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan loved Courfeyrac. There was no particular reason for this love.<br/>When he breaks down Courfeyrac comes to him and he promises Jehan, swears on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear on it

Jehan loved Courfeyrac.  
There was no particular reason for this love. Excluding the fact that he is good-natured and funny and actually incredibly hot, and that he is the inspiration of most of Jehan's poetry, assists him on his studies, gets him past his finals week, drives him everyday to class and buys Jehan flowers to braid in his hair, he is just like another one of the Les Amis. Jehan is one year younger than the rest of the Les Amis, so they're all like older brothers(ish) to him. They are soft to him and like to pet his hair. Sometimes Jehan wants to scream at them for ignoring his opinion and acting as if he were Gavroche. No, not even Gavroche is treated this way. But not Courfeyrac. He acts like Jehan is like the rest of them, (well, he is!) never tries to hide anything from him, and takes Jehan seriously. This is another reason Jehan loves him just a little more than Enjolras and the others.  
It's a Saturday morning and Jehan decides to pay a visit to Courfeyrac and maybe share the few lines he had just thought of for a poem dedicated to Marius and Cosette. Afterall, Marius is Courfeyrac's loser friend. Maybe he'll share his feelings with him top, or he might just never. When he knocks on the door of the dorm shared by Courfeyrac and Grantaire it's Grantaire who opens it. Obviously he's drunk, for when he sees it's Jehan he slurres, "P-Prouvaire? What are you doing here? I thought finals week was over?" Jehan can barely answer "I came to see Courf" before Grantaire falls on him and almost knocks the frail little poet down. After a good 20 minutes trying to drag Grantaire on a couch, Jehan gives up and leaves him on the floor. Courfeyrac's door is closed and as Jehan walks towards it he can hear low moans and giggling inside. He hesitates. "Do you love me?" Jehan almost faints at the sound of an unfamiliar female voice. "Yes..." "Forever? Am I your only love?" "I promise you...most definitely. Oh, Michelle, you are my world. No one can ever replace you." "No-no one?" Jehan manages to choke out before he's bursting into tears and rushes out the door. The sudden slam of the door wakes Grantaire and he goes over to knock on Courfeyrac's door. "Who was that?" he asks when Grantaire stumbles in. "Your little poet." "Shit."   
*************************  
Courfeyrac: Jehan? You ok  
Jehan: How can I be ok when I almost walked in on you and your love, your world, Michelle?  
Jehan: I thought we had something special  
Courfeyrac: Oh Prouvaire you know I didn't mean it  
Jehan: You never mean your promises, that's not going to change.  
Courfeyrac: Jehan I don't mean it that way  
Courfeyrac: Jehan?  
**************************  
Jehan knows it's just Courfeyrac to promise shit to girls, but he just can't stop the tears from streaming down his face which he buries in Enjolras' shoulder whiles the latter gently runs his fingers through Jehan's soft hair. "I just.....I can't anymore..." "I know, I know...I feel sorry..." Jehan still sobs when there is a fierce pounding on the door. When Enjolras opens it there's a Courfeyrac, looking absolutely horrified and terribly sorry. "I think you owe him an apology, Courf. And do stop with the girls! You bring one home like, per 2 days. Literally! No wonder Prouvaire's so upset." "Not my fault! I can't help being attractive!" Enjolras makes a mental note to ask Bahorel to give Courfeyrac a black eye for being such a jerk and joking around in this kind of situation. When Jehan sees it's Courfeyrac he buries his face in a pillow and covers himself with a blanket. Courfeyrac walks over and pats his back. "I'm never coming out so if you plan on making me do so you can leave." "Listen Jehan.....I know I've gone too far and you'll probably never forgive me, but I just want to say I'm really sorry. It's just that...I didn't want to make things complicated between us, you know? I'm not so in control and.....I'm just not ready." "You should've told me then. I would've understood." Said Jehan as he lifted his tear-streaked face to look Courfeyrac in the eye. "I'm sorry....but I promise, if you would trust me one more time, this will be the last time. No more." "You swear on it?" "I swear to god on my life." And then he's pulling Jehan into a warm hug and Jehan smiles.  
Jehan loves Courfeyrac.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or you think there can still be improvements, by all means, comment on it !


End file.
